A mobile phone with an attached camera, a digital still camera or the like including an imaging device (solid state imaging device) such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) has been used as an imaging apparatus.
In such an imaging apparatus, there is demand for miniaturization. Further, in an imaging lens mounted in the imaging apparatus, there is also demand for a small size and a short total optical length.
Further, in recent years, in a small sized imaging apparatus such as a mobile phone with an attached camera, as miniaturization has been facilitated and a high pixel density imaging device has been developed, imaging apparatus models mounted with an imaging device of a high pixel density which is equivalent to a digital still camera have become widespread. Thus, a high pixel density lens performance corresponding to the high pixel density imaging device is demanded in an imaging lens to be mounted.
Further, in order to prevent deterioration of image quality due to noise in photographing in dark places, there is demand for a lens with a bright F-number.
Under these circumstances, in the related art, the following imaging lenses have been proposed (for example, JP-A-2004-4566, JP-A-2002-365530, JP-A-2002-365531, JP-A-2006-293324, JP-A-2007-219079, and JP-A-2009-69163).